Sweet Talent !
by Manufactura
Summary: Kyubey grants Madoka's wishes and becomes her 'lover', doing everything she asks to make her happy.


The day was long like usual. Madoka Kaname had invited all her friends, Homura Akemi, Sayaka Miki, Mami Tomoe and Kyoko Sakura, to her house to watch movies and sleep over for the weekend. However, things didn't go as well as Madoka had thought.

It was almost time to go to bed and everyone had showered except for Madoka,  
who allowed all of her friends to use her shower and tub before bed. She sighed,  
grabbing a towel from the closet before turning around to see Homura, her best friend.

"It's your turn to shower, right, Madoka-chan?" Homura asked quietly with a smile.  
"Yeah, it is, Homura-chan." Madoka smiled back, nodding her head in agreement.  
"Okay. I'll wait until your out to sleep." Homura giggled a little before walking back  
into the bedroom my everyone else. Madoka grinned a little, nodding her head again,  
allowing hr short pink hair to untie from the ribbons. She looked down at Kyubey,  
who was sitting by her feet and had the creature join the other girls in the bedroom.

Madoka soon walked into the shower and sighed. "Finally." She mumbled to herself,  
slipping off her shirt and pants, revealing her soft pale skin and skinny waist, including  
her small ass and chest. The girl let out a quiet huff as she looked down at her chest.  
_If only my boobs were bigger like Mami-chan's..._ Madoka thought to herself sadly before  
walking into the shower and turning the warm water on.

After washing her soft hair she sat on the tiled flooring and leaned back against  
the cold wall, allowing the water to gently hit her as she spread her thing legs,  
revealing her wet pussy. A small tint of pink grew upon her cheeks as she  
rubbed it, soon moving up to her sensitive clit and gently pinching it. Madoka  
panted heavily though held back any moans that tried to slip out, not wanting  
any of her friends to hear. She kept spreading her pussy, shoving two fingers  
in while still pinching her clit which was starting to grow a bit bigger and harder.  
Her hips moved into her hand, forcing the fingers in deeper as she bit her  
lower lip hard to hold back moans. She shivered, pulling her fingers out and  
slowly reaching out to grab the shower hose. Once she did she changed  
the speed of the water to hard and began spraying her clit with the hot  
and rough water. An accidental moan slid out from her mouth as she twitched,  
feeling the hot water hit her most sensitive spot. But when she let out  
a sound she quickly stopped, being sure no one herd. When she herd  
her friends laughing and talking loudly from the other room it was obvious  
no one herd, which made her grin and continue hitting her pussy with  
the water, unknowing Kyubey was right outside the bathroom door  
listening.

After cumming once Madoka sighed, leaning against the wall again.  
_I really wish I knew someone with a huge dick..._ The pinkette thought  
as she began rubbing her pussy again. She shivered a little before  
hearing the bathroom door suddenly open. Her eyes widened as she  
tried hiding her nude body with her hands, seeing Kyubey walk in,  
smiling like always. The girls face began heating up to a bright red.

"K-Kyubey-san...? Wh-what is i-it...?" Madoka stuttered. Kyubey shrugged.  
"You wished two things so I'm here to grant them." The creature nodded.  
Madoka blinked before remembering what she had wanted.  
That's right! A huge dick and big boobs! But how did Kyubey know?

"What do you mean-?" Madoka asked before widening her eyes when  
a cloud of pink smoke formed around her. Once the smoke had  
cleared off the pinkette looked down, realizing her boobs had grown  
from a size A cup to a size F cup! They were huge! Even her nibbles  
were bigger! Madoka blinked, looking over at Kyubey before smiling.

"Thank you so much!" Madoka giggled, reaching down and gently  
touching them. Kyubey nodded."I'm not done yet." The creature said  
before being surrounded by another cloud of pink smoke. The girl  
gasped, a bit confused. But suddenly her eyes widened once more  
and began to sparkle once she saw Kyubey had transformed into  
a tall and incredibly buff adult man with a huge and erect penis that  
had to be 16 inches. Kyubey grinned, completely buck naked, allowing  
his erection to show off in front of the younger girl who was drooling  
and staring at it.

"Looks tasty, huh?" Kyubey chuckled, pushing his dick in the girls face.  
"Ohmygod..." Madoka murmured, pussy already starting to get wet  
as she stared at the 16 inch. She nodded her head, starting to pant.  
"Well go ahead, bitch! Suck!" The man grabbed Madoka's head and  
pressed his dick against her wet lips. She willingly opened her mouth  
and let the tip in, forcing it to fit even though it hurt a little. She sucked,  
soon taking more down her throat even though most didn't fit, which  
Kyubey allowed.

After a few more minutes of sucking Kyubey pulled his dick out from her  
mouth, grinning. "C'mon, lemme in that hot pussy."  
"But what if they hear...?" Madoka mumbled, twitching and panting.  
Kyubey laughed before snapping his fingers. "I have the powers to  
stop time, like I just did. We're the only things now that can move so  
they can't hear us, in fact, they can't even move right now."  
At that Madoka grinned and flopped on her back, letting her F cup  
tits bounce as she spread her legs and held them open. Kyubey  
began laughing even more when the pinkette spread her pussy to  
reveal the drooling inside. She was grinning wide and drooling,  
panting heavily while her tongue hung out from her mouth.

"Then hurry up! Shove that huge juicy cock inside me and make me  
cum over and over! Turn me into a semen tank until I can't take it  
anymore! Play with my sensitive clit and gigantic titties! Milk me!"  
Madoka begged loudly, practically yelling as she wriggled her hips,  
starting to finger herself. "I want sperm!"

At that Kyubey began laughing a little more, starting to stroke  
his cock to make it bigger, thicker and more juicy with hot cum.  
Afterwords he began rubbing it against the girls twitching clit,  
making her moan loudly as huge amounts of pleasure ran throughout  
her entire body. The man reached down and began pinching and  
twisting and tugging at Madoka's huge nipples, rubbing harder.

"**OH GOD YES!**" Madoka screamed, tongue hanging from the side  
of her mouth as her hips thrusted up while she shoved a third  
finger inside her wet pussy, roughly pushing them in and spreading  
them. "Fuck me as hard as you possibly can! Make my titties spew  
milk everywhere!" She yelled, eyes rolling back a little as she grinned.  
Kyubey obeyed her orders and began to suck and bite her tits,  
waiting for the milk to start pooling out. He squeezed at her boobs  
roughly, using his muscular hands to massage them. His huge  
dick began leaking on her pussy and stomach as he felt her clit  
grow a little more, twitching and becoming very hard as he rubbed.

A minute or two later Madoka screamed loudly as her pussy  
spewed with cum and loads of milk began to pool from her huge tits.  
She panted heavily like a dog, pulling her fingers out slowly as she  
twitched and trembled, lifting her hips when Kyubey moved away  
a little and spread her pussy more.  
"Oh god! I'm still so fucking horny! Pound my pussy as hard as  
you can and fill me with so much speeeeerm!" The girl drooled.

"Hah! Yeah, that's the spirit!" Kyubey chuckled as he raised her hips  
up high and began pushing the tip in, probing her pussy open before  
roughly forcing half of his dick inside Madoka's incredibly tight and  
spewing pussy.  
"**OOOOH GOD! Aaaaahn~~! YEEEESSS!**" Madoka screamed  
loudly as her pussy was broken into, adoring the feeling of  
Kyubey's 16 inch inside her. Her pussy kept tightening and  
untightening as if it were breathing, starting to spew with  
piss as her hips twitched. Kyubey laughed, grabbing Madoka's  
tits and milking them more, watching the creamy milk dribble  
out. When Kyubey started thrusting in hard and incredibly deep,  
hitting Madoka's cunt, Madoka's words became a bit blurred.  
"Goooob yeeeeesh~! Fuuuuuhckkkkk~~!" She drooled.

Kyubey kept pounding in, hitting the girls cunt every thrust,  
twisting her nipples and pinching her clit as he rammed in deep.  
Madoka's tongue was hanging out as far as it possibly could,  
her eyes rolled back as she had drool dribbling off her tongue.  
"**I LOOOVE HUUUGE DIIICKS!**" Madoka screamed as loud as  
possible, begging for Kyubey to cum inside her womb. She began  
screaming more. "**I'mma fucking whore slut who loves huge  
juicy cooooocks!**"

Kyubey laughed, slamming in as hard as he possibly could, growling  
as he laughed. "C'mon you fucking slutty wet bitch! Suck up all my  
hot cum and get pregnant!" At those words Madoka giggled, nodding  
weakly as she began to move her hips with the thrusts, wanting it  
really badly. "**I WANT IT!**" The pinkette screamed, feeling Kyubey start  
to ram in harder and faster before moaning loudly as she was filled to  
the brim with his load of hot sperm. She twitched and groaned, grinning  
happily, tongue still hanging out and eyes still rolled back. She came as  
well, pissing again when she felt the hot semen fill her up.  
"I'mma filthy semen taaaank...~!" She smiled.

After fucking 10 times in a row Madoka was finally exhausted. Kyubey  
turned back into his normal small cat-like form and the pinkette was  
watching all the semen pour out from her twitching pussy. She was panting  
heavily, giggling a little. Once she was all cleaned out she washed off and began  
getting dressed, realizing her boobs had gone back to a size A. Madoka pouted  
softly, looking back down at Kyubey who smiled.  
"Don't worry, they'll grow back whenever you get horny. And when you do  
make sure to call me and I'll fuck you raw all you like."  
Madoka smiled at Kyubeys words, patting the creature on the head with a  
small giggle. "Thank you! I feel great." The girl said, drying her hair. She  
grinned when she heard her friends laugh again and talk more like earlier.  
Time had started up again and Madoka was glad to have a fuck buddy.


End file.
